


TJLC - why do they always share a room?

by Sherloki1854



Series: Johnlock in the original canon [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Baker Street, Bedrooms, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Meta, Subtext, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloki1854/pseuds/Sherloki1854
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do Holmes and Watson nearly always end up sharing the same bedroom when they go somewhere? <br/>Most stories are set in Baker Street and London in general, and if they have to go to the country to investigate, Holmes and Watson usually return to Baker Street by the night train (interesting enough, that thought), but when they are forced to spend the night in a hotel, they manage to end up sleeping in the same room ridiculously often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TJLC - why do they always share a room?

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a few flames lately, which would bother me less if it didn't make me think of how awful it is that there are some people in the fandom who seem to waste time on making other people's lives miserable. Seriously, if you don't like it, then don't read it.

Here you go: 

 

The Valley of Fear, chapter 4:  
Sergeant Wilson: "There has been nothing like this that I can remember. There are some bits that will come home to you, Mr. Holmes, or I am mistaken. And you also, Dr. Watson; for the medicos will have a word to say before we finish. Your room is at the Westville Arms. There's no other place; but I hear that it is clean and good. The man will carry your bags. This way,gentlemen, if you please."

The Man with the Twisted Lips:  
"“Now, Watson,” said Holmes, as a tall dog-cart dashed up through the gloom, throwing out two golden tunnels of yellow light from its side lanterns. “You’ll come with me, won’t you?  
“If I can be of use.”  
“Oh, a trusty comrade is always of use; and a chronicler still more so. My room at The Cedars is a double-bedded one.”"

The Speckled Band :  
Watson: "Sherlock Holmes and I had no difficulty in engaging a bedroom and sitting-room at the Crown Inn." 

The Missing Three-Quarter:  
Holmes to Watson: "This little inn just opposite Armstrong's house is singularly adapted to our needs. If you would engage a front room and purchase the necessaries for the night, I may have time to make a few inquiries."

The Priory School:  
Watson: "Sherlock Holmes left the house alone, and only returned after eleven. He had obtained a large ordnance map of the neighbourhood, and this he brought into my room, where he laid it out on the bed, and, having balanced the lamp in the middle of it, he began to smoke over it, and occasionally to point out objects of interest with the reeking amber of his pipe."

The Boscombe Valley Mystery:  
Watson: "We drove to the Hereford Arms where a room had already been engaged for us."

The Beryl Coronet:  
Watson: "It was not yet three when we found ourselves in our rooms once more. He hurried to his chamber and was down again in a few minutes dressed as a common loafer."  
(Here they are in the Baker Street rooms, but it is Waston’s room that is located upstairs! What was Holmes doing there? Has he moved in with Watson?)

Charles Augustus Milverton:  
Holmes to Watson: "We have shared the same room for some years, and it would be amusing if we ended by sharing the same cell."  
   
In Sherlock, Mofftisson made fun of this constant room-sharing, I think:   
Hounds of the Baskervilles:   
GARY: Eh, sorry we couldn’t do a double room for you boys.   
JOHN: That’s fine. We-we’re not... 

So they are more open in the original canon that in the series, for crying out loud!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr blog now! Check it out if you're interested in Holmes's and Watson's lives in the original canon, and in meta in general! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sherloki1854


End file.
